


Through a Glass, Darkly

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Cock Bondage, Dark Sebastian, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Restraints, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Unsafe Sex, where do we even start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's obsession with Chris goes too far.</p><p>Please head the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Glass, Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this i am gross 
> 
> please please please for the love of god head the warnings this is extremely dark 
> 
> i hope evanstan is still obscure enough for this to be hidden in the dark corners of the internet 
> 
> (because i'm former anime trash) this is based off a... yaoi... comic...? idk it was sent to me by a friend and i thought it would be a good trash au
> 
> it's called mienai kusari 
> 
> this is basically exactly that yaoi thing, just with chris and seb
> 
> the title is from a pretty little liars episode
> 
> now some of you might know who i am pls don't kill me
> 
> go forth my trash children

Looking back on it, Chris should have noticed something was different. Sebastian's eyes were dilated and he kept laughing and smiling at everything Chris was saying, even if it wasn't meant to be funny. Sebastian kept offering to buy him drinks, and Chris, hesistantly, accepted. 

"Sebastian."

Sebastian looked up at him, smiling wide. Chris smiled awkwardly back at him. "You don't have to buy all the drinks tonight."

Sebastian guffawed, slapping Chris on the arm. "Please. I insist. Just one more."

Chris glanced at the drink Sebastian gestured toward him. He thought it might be some sort of carbonated drink, because it was a little cloudy and bubbly. 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and smiled. 

Chris gave him a small smile and grabbed the glass, downing it in minutes. 

He noticed the room getting a little hazier, but he figured it was just all the alcohol. 

"I'm... not feeling so well, Seb. I think it might be time for me to head home." 

Sebastian smiled. "Okay, Chris. Let me help you, your speech is so slurred, I'm worried you won't get home okay."

Chris nodded. "Thank you."

Chris felt like he was floating with every step he took toward the door. Sebastian was right behind him, occasionally grabbing his shoulders to correct his path.

Sebastian started to turn him toward the hallway where the bathrooms were located.

"Sebastian-" Chris felt his lips form the word but he can't remember if any noise came out.

Chris stumbled down the hallway. There was a women's bathroom on the right and a men's on the left, and one more door at the end of the hallway. The hallway seemed to swirl and grow in length. Chris whipped his head around and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Chris' lips.

Chris gasped and shook his head. "Sebastian, what are you-"

"Shh, just keep going."

Chris made a small noise, which was meant to be a cry for help, but his vision whited out, and the noise began to muffle. He felt his body being lifted, and he began to feel like he was floating. 

He blacked out.

*****

Chris blinked. His head felt like it was throbbing. He felt something wet on his face and wiped at his brow. 

No, he tried to wipe his brow. His brain told his arm to move, but his arm did nothing. He vision was begin to clear. He felt his body moving. Someone was near him. He heard a noise that sounded like someone was clapping. He heard someone grunting constantly. Every sound echoed. 

He blinked, seeing double of a figure above him. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and calmed his brain down. The sounds cleared and the pounding in his head lessened. 

He opened his eyes again and screamed. 

Sebastian was the figure above him. Chris felt something in his ass, and looked down, frozen in shock. Sebastian was fucking him. He tried to move but his limbs felt like they each weighed twice his body weight. 

"St-st-"

Sebastian moved some stray hairs out of his face. Chris' legs were hooked over Sebastian's shoulders. He kept slamming in and out of Chris. Chris noted that it probably might've felt good, but he couldn't move to get Sebastian off of him. 

 Sebastian looked down at him. "Oh. You're awake?"

Chris groaned and dragged his arm up, reaching up and slapping Sebastian's face lightly. Sebastian chuckled and gripped Chris' ass, hard enough to leave a bruise. 

"Stop..." Chris groaned, struggling to raise his body. He reached up and pushed on Sebastian's face. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes, easily slamming Chris' wrists to the bed with one hand. 

"I'll have to get the shackles now," Sebastian grumbled and shook his head. "I was hoping you wouldn't get used to the drug. Damn."

"D-Drug?" Chris whispered. The light above the bed they were on was extremely bright. "G-Get off of me."

Chris felt the weight on his arms lessening and began to struggle, swatting Sebastian's hands away and pushing up on his chest. Without warning, Sebastian reached down and yanked on something. A chain. Chris gulped and felt something around his neck when his Adam's apple bobbed. He didn't want to look down at what might be around his neck. He already had a pretty good guess of what it was - a collar.

Sebastian smiled slowly. "So, now you realize exactly the position you're in."

Chris would've fought back, but he couldn't find the energy to. Sebastian slowed his thrusting and reached somewhere out of Chris' view. Chris glanced down at his hand. A large syringe with a purple fluid in it was tightly in his fist.

Chris shook his head. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian smiled. "Shush."

Chris' heart was thudding in his chest. "No, Sebastian, please, please-"

Sebastian laughed. "Always a funny man."

Chris felt his eyes get wet. "Don't, please."

Sebastian pushed his lips against Chris' as he pushed the needle into his arm. Chris whimpered and shook, struggling up against Sebastian until he felt his limbs go limp again.

"Don't panic, Chris."

"N-n-no."

"I don't want to  _really_ hurt you. You keep struggling, and you might force me to hurt you badly." Sebastian kissed his neck. Chris couldn't move any part of his body, but he could feel everything, almost like his nerves were heightened. 

Sebastian noticed the tears on his face. "Don't worry. It's not any harmful drug or anything like that. Just a little something that'll make it hard for you to move. I'm counting on it making movement impossible for you."

"There might be side effects. Panic, ironically, is listed as one. But I figure at that point, that's about as bad as it's gonna get." 

Sebastian pulled his cock out of Chris' ass briefly and crawled up Chris' body. He kissed Chris forcefully, sliding his tongue into Chris' mouth while Chris made small whimpering noises. Chris felt himself beginning to drool when Sebastian pulled away. Sebastian moved down and pushed into him again, thrusting hard in and out. 

Chris could feel how little he was prepared after that. Sebastian's cock was barely near his prostate, so there was minimal pleasure for him. He could feel how raw his hole was. He wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding. 

Sebastian's thrusts faltered. "God, you're so tight and warm. You've never been fucked in the ass until now, isn't that right?"

Chris tried to make a noise, and then he found out that he couldn't make any noise. Not even a grunt. Sebastian laughed. 

"I'm gonna come," Sebastian said. He sounded like he was mentioning his upcoming vacation to Miami, not like he was currently raping Chris. That's what it was, because Chris did not want this. He wanted to throw Sebastian off of him and run. 

Sebastian sucked in a deep breath before Chris felt his warm cum filling his hole. He winced, or at least he tried to, and gasped sharply. Sebastian pulled out and lowered Chris' legs to the bed. He reached up and grabbed Chris under his arms, hoisting him up into a sitting position. Sebastian let go of him and watched him flop back on the bed. 

Sebastian giggled. "That's kind of fun." He hoisted Chris up again and reached down to his hole, shoving two fingers in. 

"I wish you could get an erection, but the drug makes it impossible." He swirled his fingers around in Chris' hole. "Shame you can't make any noise, either. I liked your moans."

Sebastian removed his fingers then. "I also liked hearing your panic sounds. I guess that's the darker part of my mind at work."

 _There's a darker part of your mind?_ Chris said in his head.  _You mean, this isn't as dark as he gets?_

He had a bad feeling he was going to see how dark Sebastian's really could be.

Sebastian shoved him back down against the bed and shoved his fingers into Chris' hole again. He pulled his fingers out while his other hand came up and wrapped around Chris' neck, pushing against the collar and cutting off his air. He pushed his cum-covered fingers into Chris' mouth. Chris tried to close his jaw but his body wouldn't allow it. Sebastian began to scoop out his cum from Chris' hole and feed it to him.

"That should be good," Sebastian said, slapping Chris' ass. "For now."

Chris could taste the cum, and it did not taste good. He winced as Sebastian stroked his cheek. 

"Swallow."

Chris didn't.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't be so defiant. Swallow."

Chris still did not. He would've spit, if he could. 

Sebastian slapped Chris across the face and wrapped his fingers around Chris' neck. "When I let go, you will swallow. We'll do it all night, if I have to. But if you want to, I'll warn you now: I'm not patient. I might just kill you and rape your corpse for a while."

Chris choked out a noise of panic. Sebastian removed his fingers and waited.

Slowly, Chris swallowed the cum. 

Sebastian smiled, clearly please. "Good."

Sebastian stood off the bed and grabbed the clothes he was wearing when he brought Chris to the bar. He turned around and kissed Chris' forehead. "The drug will wear off in a few hours, but you'll be out cold before then."

He threw a thin blanket over Chris. "I'll be back in the morning." 

After Sebastian left, Chris was able to see that he was in a stone cage, much like a prison cell, but there was nothing but darkness around him, except for the light above his head and the moonlight that bled through a barred opening toward the top of the wall across from him. Chris tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. His throat felt strained and his eyes stung with tears. He still couldn't move.

Hours passed before he drifted off to sleep. 

*****

About an hour passed before Chris actually tried to stand from the bed after the morning sunlight woke him up. He was still piecing together the night, trying to remember any details about where Sebastian had taken him and how he might be able to get out.

 Sebastian had put clothes on him, a white t-shirt and black boxers, and attached heavy chains around his ankles and wrists. 

"...What is this...?" 

He walked up to the bars, reaching out to touch them. The shackles, which were attached to the wall where the collar was attached, prevented him from being able to fully reach the metal. He tried to step further and his feet threatened to give out. 

Was this a prank? No, it couldn't be. It might be, if his friends were that fucked up. 

No, there was something off about Sebastian. His eyes were wide and his pupils were giant, all throughout the night. Maybe Sebastian was pranking him? Maybe... 

No. It wasn't a prank. That seemed too impossible. Chris still couldn't shake the possibility that it  _was_ , however. 

Either way, he needed to do something about the fact that he was raped.

He winced. The thought of Sebastian pushing into him while he couldn't move or speak, only able to feel Sebastian ripping away his pride...

No. Sebastian didn't rip him of his pride. He was super fucked up, and Chris was ready to lock him up and throw away the key, no matter how good of friends they used to be.

Did Sebastian just want to taunt him? Embarrass him? Did Chris make him angry at some point? He didn't remember ever doing something wrong, definitely not intentionally... 

There was a rattling and the sound of keys jangling just outside his cage. Chris turned his head as Sebastian stepped out from the darkness.

"Chris!" He said in a sing-song voice.

A thousand emotions tore through Chris - anger, humiliation, fear, right back to anger, sadness, possibly curiosity as well - before he launched at the cage. The collar held him back and cut off his air firmly, and his legs gave out, forcing him to his knees. 

Sebastian laughed as Chris coughed, rising to his feet firmly and rubbing his neck.

"Let me out," Chris rasped. 

Sebastian still laughed. "You look kind of like an animal. An angry tiger. Or, more appropriately, a bear." Sebastian lifted one hand and rubbed the bars on the cage. "Adorable."

"What is this? What are you doing? Why am I in here?" Chris spat at him. 

Sebastian's head tilted. "Is your neck alright? I adjusted the collar last night, after you blacked out. I hope it didn't hurt. That wasn't my exact intention."

His intention  _wasn't_ to choke Chris, but he was totally fine with raping him. 

Sebastian grabbed a styrofoam container from his bag. "I didn't give you any food last night, sorry. I forgot. I was a little busy." He chuckled to himself.

Sebastian reached through the bars and offered the container to Chris. Chris reached up and slapped it out of Sebastian's hand. It fell to the ground and spilled, rice and grilled chicken spilling all over the floor.

"Let me out of here," Chris said in a low, threatening voice. "This isn't funny. It never was."

Sebastian stared at the food on the ground. "That took me two hours to cook."

"I don't care!" Chris shouted. "You wouldn't do this sort of thing without a reason, so just tell me what it is, and maybe we can work out a deal. Get me the hell out of this cage, and take these chains off, or-"

Chris stopped talking when he saw Sebastian's face. His eyes were annoyed, his whole body looked ready to pounce on Chris and punch him. Sebastian unlocked the cage and stepped in, shoving Chris back hard before slamming the cage shut.

"Shut. The fuck. Up. You're being so fucking annoying."

Chris stumbled back and fell onto his ass. 

"I wanted to be nice. But you just threw that away. Quite literally!" Sebastian said, motioning to his spilled food. "To answer your question, I'm not telling you my reason. It's not as fun. Although, you're being extremely difficult, and not very fun whatsoever."

"You dick! Fu-"

Sebastian leaned down and gripped Chris' neck as hard as he could. Chris coughed and gasped, his hands raising to claw at Sebastian's.

Sebastian, with a new strength, hoisted Chris up and threw him down on the bed, with a hand still firmly wrapped around his neck.

Chris felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.  _Don't let him see you cry._

"Don't." 

Sebastian's hand left Chris' throat and reached down to grope him forcefully through his tight black boxer shorts. Sebastian tore Chris' shirt off and licked at his nipples.

"Stop!"

Sebastian bit down gently on Chris' left nipple. His body betrayed him and he whined, feeling his cock start to swell.

Chris batted his hands at Sebastian, who, in return, gripped Chris' wrists and wrenched them above his head. Chris tried to fight back, but he didn't have all his strength back yet.

"I guess all the effects from the drug haven't worn off yet. How nice," Sebastian said, licking up the side of Chris' neck.

Sebastian slapped Chris across the face, which Chris heard more than felt at first, and then there was burning and stinging in all over the right side of his face. Sebastian smacked him with the same strength again right where he had the first time, and Chris shouted. Sebastian quickly jumped up and ran to the wall where Chris' chains met and tightened the chain connected to Chris' wrists, stretching Chris' arms above his head and limiting his movement. Sebastian yanked on the chain that was connected to Chris' ankles as well, and secured it when Chris' legs were halfway up his chest.

Sebastian walked slowly over to Chris, removing his clothes in the process.

"Stop!" Chris cried out, a welt on his cheek from Sebastian's slaps. 

Sebastian kneeled on the mattress and sat back on his heels. "Your ass is great, Chris. I'm sure you've heard that before."

"Sebastian-"

Sebastian smacked him again. Chris groaned. 

"Maybe you like getting smacked, huh?" Sebastian asked, reaching down and stroking Chris' half-erect cock. 

Chris winced. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Careful, use nice words or I'll gag you." 

Chris glared at him as Sebastian lined himself up. 

"I would've prepared you, as I was planning to, but you weren't very nice." 

"Wait-"

Sebastian pushed into Chris without warning, completely dry and unprepared. Chris screamed, and Sebastian covered his mouth. Sebastian began thrusting hard, and Chris felt tears roll down his cheeks as Sebastian ripped into his ass. He knew he was probably bleeding, and the thought made him want to vomit.

Chris, despite all of it, was now fully erect, and he hated himself for it. He tried to will his cock to go flaccid, but Sebastian began to stroke him hard and fast.

"Stop, Sebastian, don't!"

Sebastian laughed and rigorously rubbed Chris' glans, forcing pre-come to spill from his cock.

"You say you want me to stop, yet here you are, already leaking." 

"I'll fucking kill you!"

Sebastian laughed and slammed into Chris hard, slapping his ass harder than he slapped Chris' face. 

Chris gasped and thrashed. "Please!"

Sebastian leaned down.

"You're so fucking weak, Chris. Begging for mercy? I thought you were going to put up more of a fight, but it's even more fun having you accept your position."

Chris shook his head as Sebastian tried to kiss him.

Sebastian made a face. "Kiss me."

Chris turned his head and spit. Sebastian stopped thrusting and wiped his cheek. 

He stared at Chris for a few seconds, before slapping him again. This time, Chris felt it in his whole head. It left him feeling dizzy, and he cried in pain while Sebastian tore into his ass again.

"I like when you fight back, I have to admit." Sebastian licked Chris' neck. "I'm a bit of a sadist. I like hurting you."

Chris groaned when Sebastian went back to stroking his cock. "I wonder how much you can take. I know how you like a challenge."

Sebastian's hips bucked harder and harder before he came, unloading in Chris' ass. He forced Chris' cum out of him, and let his legs fall back to their mid-air position, halfway up Chris' chest.

Chris went limp and stared up at the ceiling. Tears escaped from his eyes and fell down the sides of his face. He yanked on the chains a bit. He was freezing. He wanted to go home.

"About the food," Sebastian said as he wiped his cock off with a towel from the floor, "I can make you something else, but it'll be longer before you can eat." Sebastian grabbed his clothes and put them on. "I could try to gather as much from the wasted food as possible, and given your behavior, I don't think you deserve a whole new meal."

Chris turned his head and glared daggers at Sebastian. "Do me a favor and just die."

Sebastian smiled sweetly. "Then who would be here to look after you?"

He walked over to the edge of the cage and unlocked it. "Because of your wretched behavior, you're going to spend the rest of the day like this. I might not make it back tonight, but if I do, I'd like you to be in position. Same goes for if I can't make it until tomorrow."

Chris looked at him in shock. "I hope you burn in hell for this."

Sebastian shrugged. "I might." 

He waved to Chris and walked away.

Chris broke about twenty minutes after Sebastian left. He watched the dust particles float through the sun beams and was so distracted by it that he forgot where he was.

He  _had_ to get out. He needed to do something. 

*****

The next day, Sebastian didn't come until the mid-afternoon. 

"I was busy," he said upon entering the cage. Chris, still with his legs yanked up to his chest and his arms above his head, kept his eyes on the ceiling. 

He had a plan.

"Sorry I couldn't make it."

Chris still sad nothing.

Sebastian sighed. "You look good. I'm glad you kept position." He laughed sickeningly. "Not like you had a choice, though."

Sebastian walked over the wall where the chains met and began to loosen the chains holding up Chris' arms and legs. Chris could feel how sore his limbs were and as much as he wanted to, he made no noises as Sebastian lowered his arms and legs to a resting position. 

Sebastian walked over to him. "I'd fuck you, but I'm exhausted. I've been dealing with press for this new project all day, and I just don't have the energy."

Chris didn't look at him, or say anything. 

"You're... quiet."

Chris glanced over at him and began to sit up, allowing a slight moan to pass through his lips while he moved his sore body. Sebastian, standing just a few feet away, smiled. 

Chris, not making eye contact, said, "I would like some water."

Sebastian seemed caught off-guard by the request. "...Water?"

Chris nodded, his head still hanging low. "I'm very thirsty."

Sebastian nodded. "I... I think I have a water bottle in my bag, let me go grab it."

Sebastian turned and began to walk away. Chris snapped his head up. He jumped off the bed and swung his wrists over Sebastian's head, pulling back and choking him hard. Sebastian gasped in surprise and tried to move away, coughing and wheezing while Chris yanked hard. Sebastian tried to reach around and elbow Chris, but Chris dodged his movements. The keys to the cage, and presumably the collar, were jangling on Sebastian's belt on a carabiner. With one last hard yank to Sebastian's throat, Chris, summoning his strength, slammed his foot down as hard as he could on Sebastian's foot (which seemed to do pretty much nothing) while he kneed the back of Sebastian's left thigh. As Sebastian fell to the floor, Chris reached down and fumbled for the keys. As Sebastian coughed and tried to get himself out of the daze Chris had put him in, Chris snatched the carabiner off his belt and fumbled for the keys with shaky hands. The first one he tried did not work, and as Sebastian tried to regain his footing Chris roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. The next one didn't work on the collar, but they did work on his wrist shackles. The third one unlocked his collar, as well as his ankle restraints.

He was free.

With the keys in his hand, Chris wobbled toward the cage door. His knees threatened to give out because of the position he'd been in for so long. 

Chris grabbed one of the bars on the cage to lever himself while he fumbled for the key. His heart was pounding and his breathing was shallow. 

He was about to unlock the cage when Sebastian grabbed him by the hair and threw him backwards. Without saying anything, he kneed Chris in the stomach and pushed him to the floor. Chris tried to get back to his feet but Sebastian was already lifting him, again by the hair and one hand around his waist, to the bed. He shoved Chris onto his stomach and bent his leg back and folded his calf up to the back of his thigh while holding Chris' wrist in his other hand.

"You think you can escape?" Sebastian said in a threatening tone. "Hmm? You really think you can beat me that easily?"

Chris sturggled up against him. 

"Even if you could escape, it'll all be for nothing."

"I'd... report you," Chris said, wincing when Sebastian smacked his face. 

"You're being so fucking difficult. You're not being cute, and you're really ruining this. I'm very annoyed." Sebastian threw his hand back and it came down on Chris' ass with such a force that Chris felt tears brim his eyes. 

Quickly, Sebastian grabbed all his chains from the floor and went to work on placing them all back on Chris' body.

"No, no, stop... I-" Chris pushed on Sebastian's face with his left hand and Sebastian bit hard on his thumb, causing Chris to scream, as Sebastian cuffed his wrists. "I almost got out..."

"You did," Sebastian said. "You're making me want to do some very bad things that I don't really want to. But if I have to, I will."

Chris stopped moving. "What?"

Sebastian, securing his ankles, straddled him and gripped his jaw.  _Now_ he seemed pissed. 

"You try that again, and I'll cut a tendon in your leg. With the way you made me angry, I might just cut off your damn legs."

Chris looked up at him like a startled animal. "Y-you wouldn't."

"I don't want to," Sebastian said. "But if you fuck up like that again, I will."

"You-you don't know how to do that kind of stuff properly..."

Sebastian smirked. "Which is why you shouldn't try any of that funny stuff again."

Sebastian rolled him onto his stomach again and yanked down his pants. 

"I have an idea. I think it'll be fun to do it while I choke you."

Chris looked back at him. "N-no-"

"Well, you deserve punishment. So, it's happening."

Sebastian looped the long chain from the collar around Chris' neck and pulled hard as he pushed into Chris' ass.

"Don't worry. I won't put  _all_ my strength behind it."

As he thrust, the chain tightened and Chris clawed at the sheets. Sebastian began hammering in and out of Chris.

"Or, maybe I will."

*****

On the fifth day of his confinement, Sebastian tied Chris' arms and legs to the bed posts and flipped him onto his stomach.

Sebastian had spent the entire day before fucking Chris, so when he returned in the morning, he could slip his cock right in. 

Chris drooled onto the bed below him as Sebastian fucked his as for the fourth time in a row. He was insane, sitting around and torturing Chris with a crop while he waited for his erection to return. 

"Gonna cum again," Sebastian huffed. As he did with all the times before, he pulled out of Chris' ass and crawled up the back of his body, shoving his cock in Chris' face and cumming in his open mouth.

Chris had come himself, purely because his body was responding to what should've been pleasurable, but was not, about three times. Sebastian had remarked about how nice it was that Chris' could come from his ass alone so early in the game. 

Sebastian grabbed his phone and snapped a few pictures and captured a few videos of Chris, covered in come and crying out like a whore, as Sebastian had said. Chris knew the videos and photos were purely for Sebastian's own sick eyes, and maybe some of his close friends who knew what he was doing. Chris got the feeling in his gut that Sebastian was going to bring some friends in for a party one night, and it terrified him to no end.

"I should make some of these my backgrounds. You're a total pervert, and I want to see it all the time."

Chris trembled. He hated when he cried in front of Sebastian. 

Sebastian threaded his fingers through Chris' hair and yanked his head back, snapping a photo of Chris' face, covered in come and tears and red with embarrassment.

Sebastian looked at him pitifully. "Poor thing." 

Chris gasped and felt a sob wrack his body.  _He just wanted to go home._

Sebastian, in a moment of sympathy, released the chains around his wrists. Chris was crying too hard to do anything, and he already knew that Chris was aware of the possible consequences. 

Sebastian pulled him closer. Chris pushed away at first, but after a few minutes, he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

A moment of weakness. Sebastian needed more of it.

*****

"It's been a week, now."

Chris stared up at him from where he knelt on the ground. 

"You need to eat. And wash yourself. And shave." Sebastian reached out and scratched Chris' face. "Although, I like the beard. But I don't want it to get out of hand."

Chris looked up at him, then back to the ground. 

"Really. You need to eat. You're going to die if you don't. A human go only go about a week without food before he becomes malnourished."

Chris didn't move.

Sebastian sighed and grabbed the container of rice and cubed chicken from the side of the bed. 

"Please eat."

Chris finally looked up at him. He began to reach up for the food when Sebastian yanked it away.

"Wha-"

"Blow me." Sebastian smiled.

Chris furrowed his brows. "What?" His voice sounded so weak.

"I'll let you eat if you give me a blowjob." 

Chris snarled. "I'd rather starve."

"About those photos and videos I took."

Chris snapped his head up.

"It'd be terrible if they got leaked to the Internet. Your reputation of being that innocent handsome boy-next-door with great acting chops would be ruined. You'd be nothing more than another sex scandal. Like a Kardashian, but it'd be much worse if the public saw you chained up with come all over you like a slut."

Chris glared at him. 

"I made sure to be absolutely silent, and to not show any part of my body on the camera. So no one would know it's me."

"Don't."

"I'd love to see the look on your mother's face when she sees it. Your brother, your sisters, and, in the future, your nieces and nephews!" Sebastian laughed. "Oh, God, and if I let you get out of here, and you go and have kids, and  _they_ see it? And your wife?" He cackled. "It'd be hilarious. You'd lose your publicity. No one would want to work with you, because you wouldn't own up to it and work with it like everyone who has a sex tape scandal. No, no,  _you_ would cower. You'd hide."

Chris grunted in frustration and balled his fists. 

"I won't do it if you blow me." He tapped the side of Chris' face with a fork. "If you do, not only to you get to eat, but we can see about gettin' you out of here."

Chris' eyes went wide. "I... could... get out?"

"Maybe," Sebastian said with a shrug. "You have to blow me though. You can take my dick in your ass all the time, but I want your mouth. And don't even think about biting me. You know what'll happen."

Sebastian lifted his hips a little and pull his pants down to his thighs. His cock was already hard. Chris swallowed and closed his eyes, leaning forward and taking the head in his mouth. Sebastian cupped his jaw and gripped his cock and shoved himself into Chris' mouth suddenly, threatening to push into his throat. Chris coughed and sputtered, spit spilling out of his mouth, but Sebastian didn't ease up. He grabbed Chris by the back of the head and began yanking him up and down, only getting so far before Chris' throat resisted. 

"You better deepthroat it."

Chris blinked away tears.

"You want out, you'll learn to deepthroat."

Chris squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his jaw lower, opening his throat. Sebastian slid in and groaned. "Oh, fuck yeah, that's good."

Sebastian thrust into his mouth while yanking on his hair, fucking his throat raw. "God, that's so good." 

Chris sat there and took it, feeling his own arousal start to bubble. He hated himself for it, but it aroused him, and terrified him, and angered him. As Sebastian used his throat, his cock started to leak, and his clenched his body as he made Sebastian moan. 

He shouldn't have been feeling that way, but he was, and he detested it. Sebastian fucked his throat with all the force he could and it was probably just the possibility of freedom that spurred Chris on, but he moaned around Sebastian's cock, which made Sebastian laugh and fuck his throat harder.

After a few more minutes, Sebastian pulled out. Chris reached his chained hands up and wiped his mouth, but then Sebastian grabbed his head and shoved it back onto his cock for a few moments.

Then, he released Chris, and brought the contained of food down to Chris' mouth. 

As Chris went to take it, Sebastian pointed his cock downward and moaned. He came, shooting his load onto Chris' meal. Chris was horrified, watching as rope after rope of Sebastian's come landed on the rice and chicken.

Sebastian stirred it all around with the fork, before gripped the back of Chris' head again.

"Eat it."

Chris looked over at Sebastian's other hand, which still had the fork in it.

"No fork."

Chris' eyes flicked from Sebastian's to the food, before Sebastian yank his head forward and shoved it into the plastic container.

Chris struggled back, smelling the mix of spices and semen, his nose and mouth buried in the food. He had no choice. He _had_ to eat, he could hear his own stomach telling him to. He had to swallow his pride and submit. Tears rolled down his cheeks before he closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and began to eat.

As he ate like a dog, Sebastian stared down at him.

_He's beginning to submit to me._

Sebastian smiled slowly. 

*****

Ten days after his confinement, Chris began to truly understand how far Sebastian will go with him.

On the eighth and ninth days, Sebastian had brought exercise equipment. Nothing too fancy, just a few dumbbells and a thigh master. Sebastian forced him to run and do push-ups and sit-up and pull-ups from a bar the hung low from the ceiling. 

"I don't want you getting skinny on me," Sebastian had said. He forced Chris to do six hours of exercise each of the days. 

"Although, you might be cute with a little chub." 

Chris had glared at him and done his workouts, totally naked, all for Sebastian's entertainment. Occasionally, Sebastian would touch himself and force Chris to do sit-ups or push-ups while he came on him. 

On the night of the ninth day, he told Chris he would return with something fun in mind.

Chris had woken up to Sebastian binding his arms with rope. In minutes, Sebastian was inserting a sort of stopper into Chris' penis. It was bumpy and it slipped right into his slit. Chris tried to fight against it, but his cock got hard anyway, and eventually he gave up. Sebastian finished it off by forcing a ball gag into Chris' mouth and snapping it closed. 

"I want you to ride me," Sebastian said, pulling Chris on top of his naked body. "Ride me, and don't stop until I say so."

Chris arched an eyebrow at him. Sebastian smacked him. "Don't get cocky. Believe me, you'll want to stop."

Chris immediately went to work, trying to ignore how the plug in his cock enhanced what should've been pleasure, but only was more humiliation as Sebastian rubbed his filthy hands all over Chris.

Forty-five minutes passed and Chris felt his hips falter. He was at the point of coming, but Sebastian didn't seem to be. Chris' face was covered in sweat and tears. 

"Don't stop, pet." Sebastian rubbed his thigh. "Remember what I said."

Chris blinked and winced. His hole was sore and raw, his cock was red and the plug kept pushing his orgasm further down. Chris whined and his hips slowed. 

"If you want the plug out, keep it up and make me come." Sebastian smirked at him. "I'm barely even on the edge."

Chris choked out a sob around the gag and started bouncing, trembling every time Sebastian's cock pushed right up against his prostate. 

Sebastian reached down and began pulling the plug out. Chris' hips stopped and relief washed over him, but then Sebastian moved it back in. Chris cried out and bucked his hips, thrusting his cock around the plug. More tears forced themselves out of Chris' eyes.

Chris' entire body was trembling. Sebastian was staring at him with wide, insane eyes as he thrust the plug in and out. Chris tried to clench and squeeze himself around Sebastian's cock so he would come faster. 

"Need some encouragement?" Sebastian asked. He slowly pulled the plug out of Chris' cock. This time, he pulled it all the way out, wiping it on the shaft of Chris' cock before setting it to the side. Pre-come came flowing out of Chris' cock, and Chris sighed and came to a stop.

Sebastian shook his head. "Oh, Chris. I didn't tell you to stop thrusting."

Chris looked down at him with wide eyes, and then Sebastian grabbed his hips hard and shoved him down, Chris' forehead coliding with Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian spread Chris' ass and began to thrust up forcefully and without mercy, making Chris scream behind the gag. He was so  _tired_ , and he was about to come and he just wanted Sebastian to come so he'd leave.

Sebastian moaned in his ear, slapping Chris' ass as hard as he could. Chris cried into Sebastian's shoulder and took the brutal pounding. Sebastian squeezed his ass hard and buried himself into Chris deep with one final moan. Sebastian's come filled Chris' ass and dripped out and down his thighs.

Chris gasped as Sebastian shoved him up and turned him around. Sebastian pushed up against his back and licked Chris' ear. Without warning, Sebastian grabbed the plug and pushed it into Chris' cock again. Chris tried to move his hips away but Sebastian pinched his hip and Chris stilled himself. 

Sebastian moved the plug around, thrusting it in and out while his other hand stroked Chris' cock quickly. 

"I hear that coming with one of these in is very painful," Sebastian said. "Although, it looks painful already."

It was  _incredibly_ painful, especially when Sebastian swirled it around in his cock. It wasn't so bad when he thrust it in and out, but Chris still wanted it to go. 

"I won't do that to you, though."

Sebastian pulled it out and Chris felt himself coming almost immediately, his semen flowing out of his cock. Sebastian stroked him through it, and didn't stop after he came. He milked more come out of Chris, and didn't even stop then.

Chris made panicked noises and struggled to get away from Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed. "You come like a fountain."

He was still stroking Chris' cock, which was still hard and leaking, despite being over-sensitive. Chris' entire body shook and convulsed while Sebastian forced two more orgasms out of him. 

"I wonder just how much you  _can_ come before nothing comes out."

Chris cried out and looked back at Sebastian with tear-filled eyes. 

_No, please, don't._

"Not today. But I will soon."

He continued to stroke Chris' cock as Chris nearly slipped out of consciousness. 

******

The twentieth day of his confinement rolled around. Or at least, Chris thought it had been twenty days. It had felt like many more, but he'd been counting the days mentally, each day when he woke up he'd add to the total. The past few days, though, he'd been starved by Sebastian and forced to exercise far beyond his limits. It was possible he'd lost track. Sebastian had been feeding him every four days since the first time, so he was hoping Sebastian would come to the cage with food.

Instead, he came with a leather bag.

Chris' heart had sunk.

Sebastian pulled out a leather suit. Maybe he wanted Chris to start wearing leather for him.

Then he stepped a little closer.

It was the Captain America suit. 

"I hope you don't mind. I just really wanted to see you bound for me in this suit, just once."

Chris' eyes flickered from Sebastian to the suit when he threw it down on the bed. "How did you-"

"I took your keys the night I brought you here, and I went to your house earlier," Sebastian said passively. "I guess this is a good time to mention that you've been reported missing."

Chris' eyes widened. 

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm not worried." He knelt down and cupped Chris' face. "They'll never find you anyway." 

Chris growled and tried to bite Sebastian's hand. Sebastian threw his hand back and slapped Chris across the face.

"Let's not do that again."

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat. "How much longer are you going to keep me in here?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. "I'm not sure," he said, patting Chris' head. "You won't get out any time soon, so get that thought out of your head now."

Chris growled, tears spilling down his face. "Why are you keeping me here?!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Just put on the damn suit, or I'm gonna smack you until you bleed."

Chris whimpered, then stood. He looked down at his restraints. Sebastian smiled. "I thought about that already. So," he pulled the carabiner with the keys off his belt, "I'm going to unlock them, you're gonna but on the top half of the suit, not the pants, and, you know what, put on the red boots, too. That might be sexy. After that, I'm putting on the chains again."

Chris' heart stopped. _Escape would be too easy._

"I already thought about you attack me and escaping, too," Sebastian said, and then reached into the leather bag again. This time, he brought out a black handgun. Chris audibly gasped.

"There's just rubber bullets in here, but they'll hurt all regardless." Sebastian twirled the gun around. "As much as I'd like to shoot you just to watch you writhe in pain, even I'm not that cruel." 

Chris held his breath Sebastian continued. "So, put on the top half of the suit, and the boots, but not that pants, of course. Then get on your hands and knees."

Chris thought briefly about reaching for the gun when Sebastian removed his restraints and shooting him to make his escape. But, and maybe it was the borderline malnutrition or maybe it was just that he didn't see the point anymore, but he didn't have it in him to be beat again.

Chris removed his white shirt and boxers while Sebastian watched him. He pulled on the skin-tight suit (that was a little more roomy with the weight he'd lost, even though it hadn't been much), then pulled on the red boots before falling down to his hands and knees.

Sebastian stepped over him and put his foot between Chris' shoulder blades, forcing his face to the ground. Chris glared up at him from the ground. Sebastian smiled. 

"Better."

Sebastian grabbed thick handcuffs from his bag and forcefully gripped Chris' wrists. Chris winced his pain when Sebastian handcuffed them behind his back. He pushed a small bar with ankle cuffs on each end between Chris' ankles and locked them in place. Finally, he slipping off Chris' regular collar and grabbed a new one from his bag. It was red and grey and had a red star medallion in the middle. 

"Tacky, I know, but I have many fantasies about tying up Captain America and fucking him as Winter Soldier." He secured the collar around Chris' neck and the collar was much heavier than his regular one. "Too bad the metal arm isn't real. We could have a lot of fun with that." 

Chris said nothing. 

"Now, moving on." Sebastian turned and grabbed a few more things Chris couldn't see. Sebastian hooked a leash onto Chris' collar. Chris could see there was another hook on the other end of the leash. "I hope it's long enough," Sebastian said, letting the leash fall to the ground below Chris. "But, if not, you'll just have to deal with being a little more uncomfortable."

God, Chris really just wanted to kick him in the face.

Sebastian was sliding something leather around his waist and it buckled closed. It seemed to be some sort of leather jockstrap, as Chris felt the two band snap around his ass. Sebastian was moving further down his body. He smacked Chris' ass.

"Hey, you're not hard..."

Sebastian leaned forward and licked at the head of Chris' cock while fingering his ass to get him hard. Chris felt his blood rush to his cock, making him more lightheaded than he'd already been the whole time. 

Sebastian grabbed Chris' balls and secured a leather strap that was connected to the rest of the harness around his balls tight. Chris moaned a little, but snapped his mouth shut when he saw Sebastian smile. Sebastian strapped another strip of leather around the base of his cock. A rough length of the leather ran along the underside of Chris' cock, before another strip was secured just underneath the head of Chris' cock. Chris glanced down at the cock harness Sebastian had him in. There was a metal hoop toward the top of the strap along the underside of his cock, and he didn't want to know what Sebastian could use that for.

Sebastian grabbed the leash and slide the rest of it through the metal hoop on the cock harness, before securing the other hook around the bar between Chris' ankles.

Sebastian sat back. He took out his phone and snapped a few photos, before he sighed. "I'm a genius."

"Fuck you," Chris spat at him.

Sebastian's hand came down hard on his ass. "Shush, pet. You're in no position. Just try to move."

Chris moved his body a little, only to find that the leash bent his cock painfully backward when he did. He cried in pain before returning to his original position. 

"Just a coupe of other things," Sebastian said, turning back to his bag. He brought out a circular band of metal with an arm with a ball and a longer piece of metal. It was a cock plug of some sort, and Sebastian pushed it over the head of Chris' cock where it fit snug just under the flare of his glans. Sebastian pushed the plug into Chris' cock and unscrewed the ball.

"The ball's supposed to be there to stop you from coming," Sebastian said. "But that won't work for me. Because I'm gonna see how many times you can come before you're just constantly over stimulated.

Chris whimpered. "N-no."

Sebastian laughed at him. "You're funny." He brought out a vibrator and pushed it against Chris' hole. Chris clenched and tried to move away from Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed the leash and yanked. Chris scream as the plug in his cock was jostled and his cock was wrung back painfully. 

Sebastian pushed the vibrator into his whole and switched it on. Chris pushed his cheek against the cold ground and whined. Sebastian strapped another piece of leather around the dildo, forcing it to stay deep inside Chris' hole. 

"There. Now, you don't have a choice."

Chris gasped and bucked his hips, which made everything painful again. Chris felt tears in his eyes. "Stop, please!"

"We've barely even started," Sebastian scoffed. "Don't be a pussy."

Sebastian set the gun back in the bag. "Won't need that anymore," he said to himself. He walked back over to Chris' bed and sat on the edge, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock. 

"I'm gonna enjoy the view for a little while."

Sebastian stroked himself, pushing pre-come out of his cock and swirling it around the head. "Mmm, I like the noises you're making."

Sebastian stood and circled Chris before pushing the dildo further into with his foot. The vibrator ground into Chris' prostate and forced his first orgasm out.

Sebastian laughed darkly and continue to force the dildo inside, making Chris' whole body twitch. He knelt to the ground and pulled out his phone once more, snapping a few videos and photos, paying special attention to the way Chris' come spilled out around the plug in his cock and dripped onto the floor. 

Sebastian came on Chris' back, one on his ass, and twice on his face, while Chris' orgasmed only twice. Sebastian stuffed himself back in his pants and grabbed a magazine from his bag. He dangled it in front of Chris.

It was People's latest issue, all about Chris' disappearance. Chris didn't stop the tears from coming this time.

"Everyone's very concerned. A lot of people think you're dead. Maybe I should show them you're not...?" Sebastian said tauntingly, waving his phone in the air.

Chris sobbed. "Sebastian, stop, please!"

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. He laid back on Chris' bed and opened the magazine.

"Sebastian!" Chris said as another orgasm ripped through him. "Sebastian, I can't take this! I can't- I- please, let me go!"

Sebastian ignored him.

Chris screamed Sebastian's name, gasping out pleas until his voice was hoarse. He'd come only once more in the time being. 

Finally, Sebastian sighed and closed his magazine. He sat up aprubtly and growled at Chris, "I'm trying to read, and you're being really fucking obnoxious. I didn't want to do this, but, again, you're not making it easy for me."

Sebastian stomped over to his bad and grabbed a ball gag. Chris shook his head and tried to get away from Sebastian. "No, no, no, don't."

Sebastian grunted. "Chris, stop struggling. I'm really losing my patience."

Chris continued to moved his head away from Sebastian's reach.

Sebastian slapped his back and reached down to Chris' ass, pulling out the dildo a little before shoving back into Chris with force. He ground it into Chris' prostate and forced another orgasm from Chris, who screamed for Sebastian to stop.

Sebastian smacked Chris again before gripping his chin tight. "I am  _two seconds_ away from snapping your jaw. Sit the fuck still."

Chris swallowed and closed his eyes, opening his eyes so Sebastian could stuff the ball in his mouth and secure the band around his head. Sebastian smacked him once more, just for good measure, before he stood.

"Not another peep until I'm finished reading."

Chris sobbed around the gag while the vibrator continued to rub him raw. 

Sebastian went back to his reading, listened happily to Chris' muffled, choked-off sobs as orgasm after orgasm ripped through him. Sebastian felt himself get hard, but he was too tired and sore to do anything, so he pulled his headphones out of his pocket and turned up the music on his phone.

*****

Later on the twentieth day, Sebastian sat up after a brief nap. 

He looked outside. The sun had gone down. He wiped the drool from his mouth and ruffled his hair. 

His eyes shifted to Chris, who was virtually silent. The vibrator was still on, and there was a puddle of come around Chris' knees. Chris' eyes were closed by his face was covered in tears and snot. 

Chris' cock was red and raw, twitching along with the rest of his body from over-stimulation. Sebastian watched him for a few minutes, and every now and then his whole body would tense and convulse while he let out a pathetic little whimper and small roped of come would force itself out of Chris' cock.

Sebastian grabbed his now almost dead phone and snapped at least fifty pictures. He was not about to forget that sight. 

Sebastian pocketed his phone before he knelt in front of Chris. He rubbed Chris' cheek.

Chris' head shot up. Sebastian jumped back a little. His eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were tiny. Sebastian smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep." He looked down at the puddle of come under Chris' body. "You came a lot. Did you count how many times?"

Chris moaned around the gag in his mouth. Sebastian reached under his body and stroked his cock hard, making Chris' scream and jolt forward. He came within second, this time covering Sebastian's palm.

Sebastian smiled and wiped the come all over Chris' face. He wiped some on the Captain America suit, only to find that it was soaked with sweat. Sebastian unbuckled the ball gag and let it fall from Chris' face. Chris' mouth went lax and he moved around his jaw a little, wincing when he felt how sore it was.

"Did you count how many times you came?"

"That's enough," Chris whimpered in a raspy, broken voice. 

Sebastian arched a brow.

"That's enough already. Enough. Enough, enough,  _enough_." A sob wracked Chris' whole body while he continued to whisper 'enough'. "You've had your fun, okay? I can't do this anymore. Twenty days is enough, now let me go. I won't tell."

Sebastian frowned and shook his head.

"Sebastian, ahh," Chris' groaned as another dry orgasm ripped through him and he felt it in his balls, "Sebastian, I don't want to feel like this anymore, please,  _please_ , just let me go already."

Sebastian sighed. "Not yet." 

"W-w-when?" 

Sebastian shrugged. "Don't know..."

Chris sobbed. "Please, let me rest."

" _That_ I'll do." Sebastian took all the cuffs and leashes and harnesses off him, watching Chris' raw hole gape when Sebastian pulled out the dildo. Chris cried out when Sebastian pulled out the plug in his dick. Chris fell bonelessly onto the floor, right into the puddle of come, his eyes closing immediately. 

Sebastian smiled and rubbed his cheek. "I'm gonna go. There's food on the bed for you."

Chris took a shaky, wrecked breath. "Thank you."

Sebastian was taken back a little. Chris had never thanked him before, and been so _genuine_ about it. It made Sebastian feel warm and he smiled and kissed Chris' forehead. 

"I'll be back."

Chris fell asleep in the pool of his come as Sebastian left.

******

The thirtieth day marked the month. Chris had stopped fighting back entirely. He didn't seem to have very much will anymore.

Sebastian wanted to test that.

He tied Chris to the bed post and fucked him from behind, while Chris was blindfolded. Chris screamed while Sebastian forced himself into Chris with every thrust.

"Tell me you love me," Sebastian said when he felt himself getting close.

Chris made a confused noise.

"Hurry, before I come. Tell me you love me."

"I-..." Chris swallowed. "I love you."

"Who do you love?"

Chris cried, "I love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian's hips snapped forcefully against Chris. "Tell me again."

"I love you."

Sebastian was right on the edge.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Fuck, one more time."

"I love you."

Sebastian ground his hips against Chris' ass while he came.

"You didn't say it like you meant it..."

Chris sobbed. 

"You don't get to come tonight."

Chris rest his head against the metal headboard and cried to himself.

Sebastian threaded his fingers through Chris' hair and pulled back a little. 

"The moon looks gorgeous tonight."

Chris nodded. "Yes, it does."

Sebastian smiled. 

*****

The fortieth day came. Chris was much paler, and because of the lack of protein he was getting skinnier, despite Sebastian forcing him to work out for six hours every day. 

"I'm glad you don't fight back anymore..." Sebastian said, rubbing Chris' shoulders while they sat on the bed. 

Chris said nothing. 

"It only too you forty days, but I think you might be submitting to me."

Chris glanced up at him. "F-for-"

"Forty days," Sebastian said with a smile.

Chris might've cried, but he just didn't have it in him anymore. He sighed and flopped onto the bed. 

Sebastian leaned down to kiss him, and then sniffed him a little. "Ugh, you stink. I haven't washed you in a week. Maybe you should do it yourself, I have to go talk to a reporter."

Chris looked at him. 

Sebastian smiled. "They're interviewing me about your disappearance. Your family is heartbroken."

Tears fell down Chris' face but he didn't make any attempt to truly cry. 

"Can you wash yourself?" Sebastian asked.

Chris stared at the ceiling, crying quietly. 

Sebastian growled in frustration. "God, you can be such a pain in the ass." He pushed himself off the bed and went to retrieve the bucket and the soap.

Chris shook his head. "I can do it."

Sebastian turned and narrowed his eyes. "Huh?"

"I'll wash myself."

Sebastian hesitantly pushed the bucket of water and the bottle of soap over to Chris, who knelt on the floor. 

"Uh, sure. That'd be good."

Chris dunked the sponge in the water and lathered himself. 

"Well," Sebastian said, grabbing his bag, "I'm leaving."

Chris looked up at him. "Y-You are?"

Sebastian nodded. "You don't want me around, obviously."

Chris bit his tongue. 

"I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe. I might not make it. In any case, next time I'm here, we're cutting your hair. It's getting too long. And don't forget to brush your teeth like you did last week. I didn't like forcefully brushing your teeth, but when you don't do these things yourself..."

Sebastian shrugged and turned, slamming the cage shut and locking it behind him. 

"...Come... back..." Chris said quietly. He sat on the ground and continued to wash himself, fighting off tears.

******

Twenty more days past. He was up to sixty days in the cage.

Sebastian had barely been showing up. He'd come at least twice every five or so days to fuck Chris, feed him, and make sure he was grooming himself. Every time, he would show up, force himself into Chris, and leave. He said nothing and seemed to leave as quickly as possible.

It left Chris with time on his hands... to do nothing. He sat around his cage and waited for Sebastian, staring out the carved out wall toward the ceiling. watching the sunlight and the shadows shorten and lengthen as the day went on. Occasionally it rained. On those days, he curl himself in the blanket and wait to fall asleep.

He was losing touch with reality. He was beginning to create imaginary characters in his head that he would talk to. Once or twice, Sebastian would ask him who he was talking to. When Chris would respond with "myself", Sebastian would lose interest and there was no further discussion.

Chris was getting darker thoughts. He was beginning to think, maybe, he could choke himself with the chain and end it. He tried twice, but he didn't get very far. The chains left imprints on his throat. 

Sebastian spoke about them once. He traced them with his fingers and said, "Don't choke yourself. Don't hurt yourself anymore."

Him saying that made Chris never think about it choking himself again. But he didn't stop thinking of ways to end his life.

*****

On the sixty-fifth day (Chris had begun a tally with a marker Sebastian had left when he was working on different projects, while forcing orgasms out of a bound Chris with help from a vibrator), Sebastian came and forced Chris to suck him off.

When he finished, he hiked up his pants and headed for the door.

"Seb-" Chris began, before shutting his mouth.

Sebastian turned around. "What?"

"When are you gonna come back? Are you gonna come home again today?" Chris asked hopefully.

Sebastian furrowed his brows and laughed. "Chris, you've been to my house. You know this isn't my home."

"When you will come back, then?" Chris asked again.

Sebastian frowned. "I told you, I'll come whenever I feel like it. I don't feel like it lately."

Chris but his lip. "But, but-"

"I have to go. I don't have time for this."

Chris sobbed to himself while Sebastian locked the cage behind him. Chris ran toward the bars, but was choked by the collar again.

"Sebastian, Sebastian," he cried. "Come back..."

*****

On the seventieth day, Chris made sure to suck Sebastian's cock as best as he could. He deepthroated it and swirled his tongue around the tip, moaning and whining with it in his throat.

He bobbed his head and worked the head in his throat. Sebastian sighed and cupped the back of Chris' head. "I don't think I want to come today. That's enough."

Chris glued himself to Sebastian's cock and sucked him furiously. He paid special attention to the head and lapped up the pre-come.

"Hey. I said stop."

Chris kept sucking.

"Stop!" Sebastian said, gripping Chris' head and pulling him off. He pulled up his pants and zipped them up, putting on his sweater as he left.

"I said stop twice," Sebastian said over his shoulder. "Don't ignore me like that."

Sebastian slammed the cage shut. Chris sobbed and cried after he left, crying out for him to come back.

****

Sebastian came back on the eightieth day to give him a little bit of soup and three crackers. He turned to leave without another word.

"Sebastian, don't, please, please don't leave!" Chris screamed, his face already covered in tears.

Sebastian stared down at him in shock.

Chris wiped his face, but another sob ripped through him as he desperately cried out, "Please don't leave me here alone."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but he just shook his head.

"I'll give you better blow jobs, I'll love whatever you do to me, I'll take anything you give to me, just don't leave me alone again."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Stop whining."

He turned and left. Chris buried his face in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

****

Sebastian returned once over the next ten days. He gave Chris four crackers, and said nothing as he pushed Chris off of him as Chris begged and clawed at his feet to make him stay.

He said one thing as he left. "Happy birthday."

Chris stared out the window. It was Saint Patrick's Day when Sebastian captured him... and the weather was much warmer now... 

It  _was_ his birthday.

Chris curled in on himself and cried again for the fourth time that week.

****

 On the ninetieth day, Chris was staring at the ground when he heard footsteps approaching.

Sebastian walked up to the cage.

Chris smiled. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian reached his hand through the bars. He opened his palm and dropped something.

The keys to the collar.

And his restraints.

And... the cage.

Sebastian stared at him for a few more moments before he turned and left. Chris stood and walked over to the bars.

He couldn't see where Sebastian had walked. He called out for him.

He looked down at his feet. He kelt down and picked up the keys.

Was this a trick? He turned the medium-length key in the lock on his collar and it fell off his neck. Chris rubbed his throat. For the first time in three months... his neck was free.

He unlocked his wrists and ankles.

He could walk free.

He took the largest key and turned the lock on the cage slowly. He pushed it open and stumbled out into the darkness.

He began to panic as he searched around for a door, or any indication of light. He found a stone wall and began groping along the wall until he came to a giant wooden structure.

He pushed on it and it creaked open. Light bled through. He pushed on it harder and squinted his eyes as light flooded around him.

It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the light, but he was standing in front of a dirt road. There were tire tracks on the ground, most likely from Sebastian's car.

He turned around and looked at the light from the hole in the cage. He turned and stepped out, trembling as he broke into a sprint up the road.

He turned around and look at the cave he just came out of. He was somewhere in the woods. He stumbled through the greenery, using whatever he had left of his voice to call for help.

He found a small cottage. There was a sign. 

The information center for some sort of national park. 

He probably knew which one it was, but his only thought was getting help. He ran down to the cottage.

He banged on the door. It was locked. 

"One second!" Came a voice from inside. It wasn't Sebastian's.

Seconds later, the door swung open. "Can I help-"

The woman was wearing a green vest, khakis and a white t-shirt. A drawing of a bear was on the right side of her vest. Chris stared at her, unsure of what to say.

She squinted. "Wait. Is- are you- I- Chris Evans?!"

Chris just stared at her. "Um."

"You're alive?!" She said, smiling wide. "My God, we all thought you were dead!"

Chris stared at her. 

"Can you hear me?" She said, her face immediately full of concern. 

Chris nodded. "I- I can hear you..."

"Come in, you look terrible!" The woman said. "I'm Brittany. The whole world... the police called off their search, but your family... they didn't hold a service, they think you're alive. And, well, you are!"

She sat him in one of the chairs. She fetched water and a banana for him. 

"Can I ask... what happened to you?"

Chris took a bite of his banana and chewed slowly. He stared up at her.

_Sebastian..._

No. He couldn't tell... 

No.

"I... I don't remember."

She stared at him for a few more minutes. "I'm... I'm going to call the police. They have people you can talk to, maybe they'll jog your memory."

Chris nodded and continued eating his banana.

"Hello, yes, my name is Brittany Sanders, I work for..."

Chris stared at the ground. What was he going to tell the police? There were still imprints of the chains around his wrists and ankles, definitely his neck...

"...Chris Evans is alive. He's here, at the information center. Yes,  _Chris Evans_ , he's alive and he's here right now."

Chris didn't say anything until the police showed up. The chief greeted him and studied his wrists.

"Son, it seems you were held captive. Do you remember anything?"

Chris stared at him before shaking his head. "No... I don't... I can't remember... I'm, I'm sorry-"

"That's okay, son. We're gonna sneak you out to a car in the back, and we're gonna put this blanket around you. There's already so many damn reporters coming up here."

"Oh, goodness," Brittany said. The chief and two officers covered him in and blanket and rushed him out the back of the cabin to a police car. He sat in the back and rested his head back as the car began to drive. There were cameras flashing in the windows as the officers screamed for reporters to get out of the way. 

When the car made it through the sea of journalism, the chief spoke up.

"Your mother is waiting at the station. We didn't know what state you were in, so we figured it's best if it's just your parents. Your father said he was on his way when your mother arrived, so he's probably there, too."

Chris nodded. "Thank you."

"We're just glad you're safe, son."

*****

When Chris arrived at the station was was ushered into a private room. There was a pair of pants and a t-shirt waiting for him in the room. There was also a two-way mirror, and it looked like they were putting him in an interrogation room.

There were reporters outside the window on the street below, and it looked like the rest of Boston came with them.

Chris stared in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot with dark bags underneath them. He was pale and skinnier than he'd seen himself in a long time. He put on the clothes and sat in the chair.

Chris stared at the table. Where was Sebastian? Why did he let him go free? Chris was so certain he would die in that cage. Now he was sitting in an interrogation room, yet he was totally free, and there was a cup of hot coffee and a plate of muffins in front of him. 

He wasn't even a little hungry. He stared out the window until the door opened again.

He heard his mother shriek and he turned to look at her. She was smiling, looked like she'd been crying for hours already, and she had quite a few grey hairs. She grabbed him and squished him into a hug, while he stroked his back and told him she loved him, how much she was worried, how she thought he was dead... Chris looked up at his father, who smiled through his own tears.

Chris sighed and let himself cry, clutching to his mother. 

At least he was safe now.

*****

Chris practically lived in his therapist's office. He was a very nice man, older, British, and sheltered Chris from the paparazzi.

Chris still said nothing about his time in the cage. Sebastian was in Eastern Europe, and when asked for a comment on Chris' return, he stated that he was happy Chris was safe and alive. After hearing that, Chris went into panic mode and hunkered down in his room for three days.

His therapist asked if Sebastian had anything to do with the disappearance. Chris contemplated telling him everything but instead, he shook his head.

"I guess it's just too much. Hearing one of my good friends... so happy that I'm safe..."

Chris barely got the sentence out before he started to panic again.

*****

Four months after his return, Chris decided to throw a party. He felt he was ready, and it was Halloween season, which was his favorite time of the year, aside from Christmas. Chris decided to go as Captain America, reaching into his closet and grabbing the Commander suit instead of his usual Captain America suit.

"You're not wearing your usual costume?" His mother asked.

Chris bit his lip. He'd taken one whiff of the costume and instantly knew that after Sebastian had taken it off him that day in the cage, he hadn't washed it and instead had just thrown it back in Chris' closet. 

"I like this suit better," Chris said. "More roomy." 

Chris' mother nodded and hugged him. She'd barely left his side for the first two months of his recovery. She kept asking him if he was sure about the party, and Chris was certain. He needed to see some of his old friends. He needed to do something to get his mind off of Sebastian, because that's all he could think about. It triggered panic, desire, anger, hatred, and desperation all at one. 

By 8 o'clock on Halloween night, Chris' house was packed with people. He was making small conversation, hugging Scarlett when she came and nearly breaking down when she rubbed his back.

Dressed as a pirate, she wiped at her eyes. "My mascara's gonna run!"

Chris smiled sweetly at her. She sighed. "I really was worried, all that time. You still don't remember anything?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm trying, I really am, and it's really frustrating. I'm- I'm, I'm just trying to-"

Scarlett hugged him again and shushed him. "Let's not talk about that. Let's have fun tonight."

Scarlett waved at him and walked off, and Downey walked up seconds later, dressed as a race car driver.

Chris remained in his living room, sipping his drink and chatting with various people for what seemed like hours. The party died down a little around 10, but there was still easily 100 people at his house. 

Chris glanced around the room at the partygoers, nodding and smiling and waving at whoever he made eye contact with.

Then his eyes fell on a face all too familiar. 

Sebastian.

He smiled at Chris before lowering his masquerade mask and turning, swiftly walking out of the room.

Chris was frozen, watching him with wide eyes as he disappeared down a hallway. Chris subconsciously started moving after him, weaving through the crowd of people, following the blue velvet jacket Sebastian wore.

He followed him all the way to Chris' bedroom. Sebastian stood in the middle of the room, his back still turned to Chris. Chris stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Where've you been?" Chris asked after a few minutes.

"I went back to Romania for a little while," Sebastian said, turning slowly. "I like Eastern Europe. The Russians are beautiful architects."

Chris could feel sweat beading on his forehead. 

"You look good," Sebastian said, smiling. "You're not so pale anymore. You're so handsome."

"Why haven't you called me this whole time? Why didn't you... why haven't you... done anything? Why did you-" Chris was breathing heavily, his fingers trembling as he adjusted the collar on his costume. 

Sebastian eyed him up and down. "Maybe I should've chosen that costume instead of the other one. I forgot how sexy you look in this."

"Did you think I wouldn't tell anyone?!" Chris shouts.

Sebastian just smiled at him.

"How can you act so... blasé about this?!" Chris threw his hands up. "How can you not care?! Stop acting like nothing's wrong!"

Sebastian said nothing.

Chris felt tears coming. "Why... why did you let me go? In the end, with the... why didn't you... did you..." A few tears rolled down his cheeks. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he crying over Sebastian? "Did you... get tired of me?"

That had to be it. Sebastian just didn't care about him anymore. He kidnapped him, drugged him, raped him for three months, and didn't even care. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Sebastian stepped forward and shoved Chris against the wall, a hand firmly on his chest. 

"Did you come here just to fuck me?!" Chris shouts, struggling against him.

" _You_ followed me up here. You could've stayed downstairs, but you're up here, with me." Sebastian's eyes were wide again. "I trained your body and your mind to react like this to me."

... _What?_

"I spent three whole months pounding fear into you, fear and pleasure, so that you would become dependent on me."

Chris swallowed.

"It was terrifying, right? Having me not come as often? Believe me, I wanted to. But for this to  _work,_ I had to make you believe that I wasn't interested, so that you'd believe you needed me."

Chris just stared at him.

"You could've run away by now, but you can't. You're much stronger than me now, Chris. You could overpower me, yet you're not."

Chris took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

Sebastian cupped his face. "You're afraid I'll leave you. Afraid that I'll just toss you in the trash, like you don't matter to me anymore. Nothing scares you more than the thought of me not finding a purpose in you anymore."

Chris felt his heart hammering in his chest. His mind was slipping, but he still had a decent grip on reality. He exhaled finally, after holding in his breath for so long.

"I don't need the restraints anymore." 

Sebastian smiled genuinely and rubbed his cheek. "I finally have you..."

Chris felt his bottom lip tremble.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Chris. "Come here. I won't leave you again, I promise."

Chris sobbed, gripping the back of Sebastian's head and pulling him in for a kiss. Sebastian smiled against Chris' lips and responded, caressing Chris' back as Chris clung to him. Chris couldn't stop kissing him, couldn't pull himself away from Sebastian, like the chains were still connected and Sebastian was keeping him close.

Chris told himself to never leave Sebastian's side, no matter what.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *throws self into fire* 
> 
> i orphaned this so i could remain anonymous. i'd like to get credit for my work but not work that's like this.


End file.
